Sweet November
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: When Isis life is threatened, Seto will face his greatest challenge ever. Seto/Isis
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet November**

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious that I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh.

&-&-&-&

He collapsed on top of her, running his fingers through her silken hair and planting kisses on the side of her neck. She giggled underneath him, running her fingers up and down his back. He purred and kissed her on the lips. "I love you," he murmured, kissing her several more times.

She wrapped her slender, beautiful arms around his neck, smiling at him, her beautiful sea-green eyes shining. "I know." He loved those eyes, so bright and full of life. She was a goddess sent to earth, shining with the radiance of life and love. And she was all his.

He smiled as he kissed the palm of her hand, closing his eyes. She was so perfect in every way. Her body, her personality; she was so strong and faithful. Furthermore, she was full of love, a love she had chosen to give to him only. She had changed him, that much was certain. He didn't care anymore. He was quite happy with his beautiful goddess. 

He sighed and rolled over, causing her to pout. He grinned and pulled her closer to him, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Isis," he whispered, pushing her hair behind her ear. 

"Mmmm..." she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso. He sighed in contentment; life was good, especially the nights when Isis was around. The only sound that could be heard was the breeze ruffling the leaves in the trees outside. 

The peace and silence was broken by the sound of the TV turning on suddenly and without warning. Isis jumped and sat up in bed, eyes wide with fear. "In other news, another young woman has been killed today, apparently coming from her boyfriend's house. This is the fifth such case to occur in the past five months."

Seto sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I must have kicked the remote," he told her, reaching down and grabbing the remote. He turned the TV off and rubbed the side of her face with the back of his hand, absent-mindedly putting the remote on the nightstand. Isis still seemed completely terrified for some reason. He stroked her hair and planted another kiss on the side of her head. "I never thought news reporters were so frightening," he joked. 

"Seto!" She began tickling him, pinning him down to the bed. It was a long time before either one of them got any sleep. 

&-&-&-&

The sun came pouring in through the window, falling gently on Isis' peaceful sleeping face. Seto never knew that he could be so in love with anything. She had changed his life around completely; he would do anything for her. Everything was different, ever since that gorgeous Egyptian had walked into his life. 

He loved watching her while she slept, a habit he had picked up during the earliest stages of their relationship. She had been so filled with worries during the day, and at night he made them all go away. During the night, she was free. He smirked. He was as much her savior as she was his. A strand of hair fell across her face and he swiftly brushed it aside. It still amazed him that she had given her love to him, after all the things he had done. 

He kissed her on the forehead and she opened her eyes slowly, stifling a yawn. "Morning," he greeted her as she sat up in bed. 

"Morning," she replied, leaning over to kiss him. What had started as a simple and sweet kiss good morning didn't stay that way for very long. It almost ended in a repeat of last night's performance. But after a few minutes she pushed him away, smiling sweetly. "I have to go home," she rebuked softly. "And you have to go to work." He groaned and leaned in to kiss her, causing her to giggle and push him again. "Seto, behave!" She didn't sound like she really meant it. 

Whether she meant it or not, he obeyed, but not without a few mental complaints. But what she said was true. Over Christmas maybe they could take a vacation somewhere together. That was a good idea. He would have to start planning it later today. "At least stay for breakfast," he insisted. "Mokuba always loves it when you're around."

She laughed; the sound was sweet music to his ears. "We both know you're not thinking about Mokuba's interest."

It was true. Then again, Seto could be very jealous when it came to Isis. He loved having her all to his own. He enjoyed her company, the warmth of her presence. "Maybe, but I have my reasons," he said, grabbing her hands and kissing her again. "Lets go get breakfast, I'm starving!"

Breakfast was the norm at the Kaiba household, and afterwards Isis kissed Seto goodbye and started walking home. From the looks of it, it was going to be a chilly, ordinary fall day with a clear blue sky. What was it again? The first of November. Time really did fly. It seemed like just yesterday she had been struggling to stop her brother's madness. 

Now that Malik's other half was gone, things were a lot better for all of them, especially her. Now she could carry out her relationship with Seto without worrying about what was going to happen next. They could live their lives in peace, nothing threatening them. Things were good. 

She was enjoying her leisurely walk home, even if it was a little chilly. Her path led her past Yuugi's grandfather's shop and she was surprised to see that it was already open. "Good morning," she called, opening the door and walking inside slowly. 

Yuugi and Jounouchi were sitting behind the counter and it was quite obvious to her what they had been doing since they pulled away from each other with embarrassed looks on their faces. "Good morning, Isis," Yuugi greeted her, blushing a little. "Is there anything I can get for you," he offered.

Isis smiled as she approached the counter. "You two are running the shop? You seem to be entertaining yourselves in other ways," she scolded them.

They both blushed and looked away from her. "So what are you doing here?" Yuugi asked, bringing a chair for her to sit on. 

Isis sat down and smiled at them as Yuugi rejoined Jounouchi behind the counter. "I was walking home and I saw the shop was open so I decided to take my chances."

"Well," Yuugi said, leaning back against Jounouchi, "I'm glad you stopped by. This place can be pretty boring first thing in the morning."

This was too easy. "It's pretty obvious you find ways to entertain yourselves." Jounouchi laughed and Yuugi flushed again. At least they had a sense of humor; that was something she could always count on. 

"Isis, have you heard about those girls that have been killed in the past five months?" She started; that was an unusual turn of conversation. She dumbly nodded. "Do you know the whole story behind their deaths?" That she didn't know and she told him so.

"Well, there are several similarities that can be drawn between the girls that died. The most obvious being they were all one their way home from their boyfriends' houses. All five were killed on the last day of the month. Another thing, all their boyfriends were relatively famous. And this is the one few people know about," he said, leaning closer to her. She unconsciously leaned forward. "All of them were going insane before they died."

She sat there in stunned silence, letting the words sink in. What an interesting revelation. Today was the first of the month; was the cycle going to start again with a new girl? "Glad I'm not a girl," Jounouchi said, breaking the heavy silence. 

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi exclaimed, playfully punching him on the arm. Isis felt a little bit better now and she wondered if that had been Jounouchi's intent. 

She shook her head as a tickle fight broke out between the two of them. "I'll see you guys around," she said as she walked out the door. Amazingly, they stopped in their game long enough to say goodbye to her. 

The wind picked up as she continued on her way home. It was a lot colder too, and she pulled her coat tighter around her. 

_Isis... _and icy voice called from right behind her. She stopped and turned around, only to see that there was nothing there. Her imagination was running away with her. It had to be. 

Still, she decided to hurry home after that and made it back in record time. She locked the door behind her, though she wasn't exactly sure what it was that she was afraid of. She was perfectly safe; there was nothing to worry about anymore. 

She had just finished locking the door when the phone rang, causing her to jump. This was silly. She really shouldn't be so paranoid. She picked up the phone. "Hello, Isthar residence."

"Hello, Isis," the voice on the other side of the receiver greeted her. She couldn't identify the voice as either male or female. "I hope you're in a good mood today."

"What's it matter to you?" she asked, feeling insecure. 

The voice laughed. "Oh, but it does. I'm sure you've heard all about those five girls that have been killed. Well, guess what, sweetheart? You're my November. 

~ Review please if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet November**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Did I grow rich and famous since I last updated? Then I don't think I own them. 

Warnings: This fic also includes Yuugi/Jounouchi. Though not much and it will play a part in the Seto/Isis story line so I suggest you read it anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Isis stood frozen in her living room; this was unreal. There was no way this could be happening to her. She had to be still asleep in Seto's bed. "What the hell kind of game are you playing?" she asked.

The voice on the other end laughed, sending shivers down her spine and not the good kind. "This is no game. This is quite serious. I've chosen you to be my November. You should be honored that I chose you."

She felt faint and she sat down. "Stop it now!" she insisted. She felt like someone was watching her, judging her, and whatever they found was highly amusing to them.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I've made up my mind. You're going to be my November. No one else will do." 

"Knock it off!" she yelled, hanging up the phone and slamming it down on the table. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. Someone was just trying to play a sick joke on her. She ran her fingers through her hair, finally reaching a state of relative calmness. Nothing and no one was going to hurt her, not while Seto was around. She laughed lightly, nervously. She had been acting silly, thinking there was something to worry about. 

The phone rang and she jumped, staring at it warily. The phone rang again and she extended her hand towards it slowly. She mentally kicked herself. This was stupid; that last call had only been some stupid prank and they had already had their fun. She laughed at herself and picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Isis." She recognized the voice as the one from before and froze. "You've made me angry, Isis. You'll learn soon enough that you did not want to do that."

Isis regained control of her voice. She was going to be intimidated by some threatening voice on the phone. "Listen, jackass, you better stop this right now or when I tell Seto about this-"

The voice laughed loudly, cutting her off. "He won't do a damn thing. All the other girls made the same threat and their boyfriends really didn't give a damn. In fact, they thought the girls were going crazy. I choose my girls carefully, Isis. I choose ones that won't be missed much." 

Isis leaned back in the chair. It wasn't true; Seto would protect her, no matter what the cost. She would tell him about the conversation and he would take care of everything. "Shut up and just leave me alone!" she warned, hanging up the phone. 

She had to track the call so she knew where it came from and could tell Seto. He couldn't do anything if he didn't know where the calls had originated from. But the information she got was not what she wanted to hear. Her last incoming call had been last night, and it was from Seto's number. 

She dumbly put the phone down, feeling numb all over. There was no record of the strange conversation. It wasn't possible. What the hell was going on? She wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come. If it had been a prank call she would have been able to track it. The phone rang again and she angrily picked it up. "Leave me the hell alone!" she yelled, sounding just slightly hysterical. She felt like she had every right to be. 

"Isis?" came the confused voice of Yuugi on the other end. "Okay, but first you have to tell me what I did?" 

"Yuugi?" she gasped. The tears finally came, rolling down her cheeks. She wished Seto wasn't working so that he could come and comfort her. "Yuugi, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else," she apologized. 

"Isis, are you okay?" Yuugi asked, concern creeping into his fun. "Grandpa's running the shop right now. Do you want me and Jounouchi to come over?"

"Could you?" she asked hopefully. Having Yuugi and Jounouchi there would be better than nothing. At the very least she wouldn't be alone anymore. She was definitely spending the night at Seto's tonight. She would be safe there. He could protect her. 

Yuugi made a sound to signal his consent. "We'll be right over."

"Don't take too long," she said as he hung up. She was shaking as she put the phone back on the hook. She wanted Seto though it would be several hours before she could see him again. She sat back down in her chair, watching the phone, and expecting it to ring again. It did. Damn, she really hated it when she was right about things like this. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking at the ground, willing for the sound to stop. Let the phone ring all it wanted; she wasn't about to answer it again. 

The ringing didn't stop, it was practically begging her to pick it up. She stood up and started pacing, every so often glancing at the phone. Why wouldn't it stop? Maybe it wasn't the prankster again. Maybe it was Seto calling from work. It wasn't common, but it wasn't something he never did either. And there was something inside her that wanted her to pick up the phone. 

She had made up her mind to answer it and she was slowly making her way towards it. There was a loud knock on the door and the phone suddenly stopped ringing. Not only that, she felt as if she had been pulled out of a trance. "Isis, it's Yuugi," came the muffled cry through the door. 

She took several deep breaths before opening the door. Yuugi was standing outside, with Jounouchi leaning against the wall. "Yuugi, Jounouchi!" She was so relieved to see them. They could keep her mind off that stupid, stupid call. 

They smiled at her. "Can we come inside?" Yuugi asked, his bright cheerful face lighting up the place. She opened the door wider and nodded. They went inside and Isis locked the door behind them. No sense in taking chances. 

Jounouchi instantly made himself comfortable, lounging on the couch, looking around with interest. "Nice place. How do you afford it? I'm sure Kaiba doesn't pay for it. I'm sure he resents the fact that you even live here."

Yuugi sat down by Jounouchi and Isis made herself comfortable in the armchair across from them. "I have my own job, you know."

Jounouchi blushed; he had probably forgotten that fact. He wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist and Isis smiled. They deserved to be happy together, just as she deserved to be happy with Seto. She wondered if that day would ever come; the day where she could just be with Seto and not worry about anything else. It had happened for Yuugi and Jounouchi; there was still a chance that it would happen for her and Seto.

"So what was bothering you when I called?" Yuugi asked, placing his hands on Jounouchi's.

She shook her head; they were so happy with each other. She shouldn't ruin it by dragging them into her problems. They would only be worried about her. "Nothing. I just kept receiving prank calls and they got on my nerves." Yuugi and Jounouchi nodded and she was glad they didn't ask any more questions. Maybe they had figured out now was not the time to ask questions. She changed the topic. "What were you calling about?"

"Well, Jounouchi and I were wondering if you and Kai-Seto wanted to come to the party we're having next weekend. We figured you'd be the better one to ask," Yuugi admitted. 

Isis smiled slightly. Seto was still getting over the whole being friends with Yuugi thing and he wasn't succeeding at it too much. The only reason he had decided to try it in the first place was because she had asked him to. "I'll talk to him. I'm sure he'll love to come." Jounouchi started laughing; he knew Seto still had problems with the friend concept. Isis shook her head. "Yuugi, why do you put up with him?"

"I have my reasons," Yuugi said slyly. All three of them were laughing now. Isis felt so much better; it seemed so stupid to be worrying about that prank call. Yuugi and Jounouchi's happiness was infectious. Just when all thoughts of the call were drifting from her mind, the phone started ringing. She looked nervously at the phone. "Yuugi, could you get that?" she asked timidly. 

He nodded and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He quickly glanced over at Isis. She got a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach as she realized who it was. "She's not here at the moment. May I ask who's calling?" He sighed as he hung up the phone. "I think that was your prank caller. I wouldn't worry about it too much," he reassured her. 

She wasn't so sure. She had the feeling that this was only the beginning. 

~Review if you want me to continue~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet November**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you lawyers that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh? I never have, and at the rate I'm going I never will.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jounouchi stretched as he stood up. "We should probably get going, Yuugi, or your grandfather will think we ran out on him." Isis looked out the window. She knew they couldn't stay there forever, but she wasn't willing to be by herself at the moment. "Isis, if you're going to Kaiba's house, we can walk you there."

That was a relief to hear. She could go to Seto's house and tell him all about the prank calls. Furthermore, she would have Jounouchi to protect her on the way there. She nodded. "Thank you," she told them, standing up and grabbing her coat. 

Dark clouds rolled in above them, threatening a storm. As they walked along, Jounouchi chatted endlessly about various topics. Though Isis tried to concentrate on the sound of his voice, the memory of that phone call was lurking in the back of her mind. Furthermore, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them. Yuugi seemed to notice as well; he kept throwing glances back over his shoulder. However, every time Isis looked back, she could see nothing except the slight breeze rustling up some leaves. 

Almost too late, she noticed that Jounouchi had stopped talking, and a loud, piercing yowl filled the air. Her attention was taken to a black cat that was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, the fur on it's arched back bristling as it snarled at them, saliva dripping from its fangs. "Jounouchi-kun, that's like seven years bad luck," she heard Yuugi say. 

The cat swiped the air in front of it, hissing loudly. '_Isis, you cannot escape me.' _Was she losing it, because she could have sworn she had just heard the cat talking to her.

"Tch." She didn't have to worry about the cat much longer, seeing as to how Jounouchi had kicked it out of the way. "I don't believe in bad luck." 

Isis knew that wasn't true, but she wasn't about to start an argument with him now. At least he had gotten rid of the stupid cat. The rest of the trip passed without incident which Isis was immensely glad for. She wasn't sure how much she could take in one day. She said goodbye to Yuugi and Jounouchi at the gate to Seto's house, sad to see them go. Somehow that caller didn't seem much of a threat when they were around. 

Seto wasn't home from work yet, so she went up to his study, resting on the couch. She sat up there, watching the rain finally start to come, beating against the windows. She wished Seto would hurry up and get home. For one thing, no one should be outside in this sort of weather. For another, that phone call was still weighing heavily at the back of her mind. She hoped Yuugi and Jounouchi had managed to get inside before the storm started. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Isis turned her attention away from the window. Earlier, she had thought things couldn't get much worse after Malik's reign of terror. 

It seemed like she could have been wrong. There was a quiet knocking on the door, and Mokuba poked his head inside, "Isis, Seto's home," he told her before quickly disappearing again. 

She smiled as she followed him. Seto would make things better again. He was soaking wet, having just come in from the rain, which of course, was always a pleasant sight to Isis. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss. "Welcome home." She leaned closer, whispering in his ear, "I need to talk to you alone after dinner. It's important." He nodded slightly as she pulled away from him. She turned so she was facing Mokuba, Seto's arm resting lightly around her waist. Now that Seto was with her and holding her safe, Isis felt more relaxed and calm than she had all day. 

"Niisama, can we eat dinner now?" Mokuba asked, a pleading look in his eyes. Isis was hungry, too. The only thing she had since breakfast was lunch with Yuugi and Jounouchi, and with those two around, it was a miracle she had eaten anything at all. 

"Sounds like a plan to me," he told Mokuba. He turned to Isis, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke softly to her. "And after dinner we can..." he inhaled deeply, breathing in her sweet scent, "...talk."

She knew what his idea of talking would be. Well, there would be plenty of time for her to tell him what she had to after his version of 'talking.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto squeezed Isis' hand encouragingly under the table as Mokuba talked enthusiastically about his day. At least he didn't get any weird phone calls or was driven to spend the day with Yuugi and Jounouchi. Isis smiled, wondering what Seto's reaction would be if she told him she had spent the majority of her day in the presence of those two. More than likely he would into another rampage against Jounouchi. Of course, there was always the matter of convincing Seto to go to Yuugi and Jounouchi's party. There were some ways she could use to get him to agree. Ways that he wouldn't be too happy about but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. 

Mokuba yawned and Isis checked her watch. It was later than she thought it was. Seto would be taking Mokuba up to bed soon, and then she and Seto would have some private time together.

Seto had also noticed Mokuba's yawn. "Come on, Mokuba, it's about time you got to bed," he said, standing up and walking over to his younger brother. For a moment, Seto thought Mokuba was going to argue with him, but apparently he thought better of it because he nodded his agreement. 

They all went upstairs together and Isis waited in the hallway while Seto tucked his brother into bed. He gave her that smoldering gaze she knew so well as he closed the door behind him. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "I love you," she said, resting her head upon his shoulder. 

He responded by placing his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Of course you do."

_'Smug bastard,' _she thought, but it was an affectionate insult. She was used to him by now. If she hadn't, she would have left him a long time ago. "Seto, I need to talk to you," she whispered, regretfully pulling away from his warmth. 

She grabbed his hand, leading him in the direction of his bedroom. It was much more comfortable talking to him in there anyway. They sat down on the edge of his bed, and for a moment, Isis forgot what she wanted to talk to him about as he began kissing her. If only it would be that simple for her to forget about everything. She shook her head, pulling away from him. "So what did you want to talk about?" 

She wanted to tell him everything, she really did. However, for some reason she found that she couldn't. She brought up the issue of the party instead. "Yuugi and Jounouchi are having a party next week and they wanted to know if we would come." She paused, noticed the revolt in his eyes and quickly added, "You don't have a choice in this."

He glared at her. "I think I do," he insisted, his fierce, blue eye piercing into hers. She sighed. Damn it, he could be so stubborn sometimes. However, she knew he would probably resist and had come prepared with a back up plan.

"Not if you want this you don't," she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her lips to his. After a few minutes, she pulled away from him, a smug grin on her face. "Well?"

He shook his head at her. "That is so horrible of you." She smiled slyly at him, standing up and pretending to leave. "Alright, I'll go, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it."

"I knew you'd see it my way," she said, sitting back down next to him. She didn't want to have to resort to that, but sometimes he just wouldn't listen to any other reason. 

"Was there anything else?" he asked, still giving her that disgruntled look. She opened her mouth to speak, but she still couldn't tell him anything. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Instead, she shook her head. "Good," he growled, pushing her backwards and pinning her to the bed. "You were a bad girl earlier and I think you need punished." 

"And I suppose you think you should be the one to distribute that punishment?" He didn't answer, but she had her answer soon enough. 

~ Remember to review people, or I might just lose my motivation to write. (JK) But remember, it is always considered good practice to review and tell people what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet November – Chapter 4 

Isis loved being held in Seto's strong embrace. Her head rested on his chest, her fingers were intertwined with his, and one of his arms was clasped tightly around her waist. She sighed in contentment, wishing her life could always be like this. So peaceful and calm with nothing in the world to worry about. When she was with Seto, life seemed almost perfect. Almost, though occasionally she had to remind him of his manners. Never to her, but to people who were trying to be his friends.

She lifted her head to look at him, smiling slightly as she gazed at him. If he wasn't asleep, he was almost there, and his face took on an appearance of innocence. "I love you," she whispered. He smiled faintly and she rested her head on his chest again, the sound of his steady heartbeat quickly lulling her to sleep.

Life was wonderful, being with Seto like that. Just as she was about to drift off into a peaceful slumber, the phone started ringing. Her eyes opened wide as she turned to look at the phone. "Isis, love, get that please," she heard Seto mumble. 

What was she anyway, his lover or his slave? However, the last thing she wanted to do was get into a fight with him at this time. Of course, the odds that this call was for her were about a million to one. She reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello, Kaiba residence."

"Isis…." Isis froze, nearly dropping the phone. She glanced over her shoulder at Seto who was still giving the appearance of being asleep. This was becoming too frightening for her tastes. "Your friend shouldn't have done that."

The good news was she was no longer the center of the caller's focus. Maybe the caller would start leaving her alone now. "What?" she asked confused, wondering what brought about this sudden change. That statement had been a dumb move. 

"Your friend… he shouldn't have kicked my servant…."

For a moment she didn't know what they were talking about. However in a few seconds the pieces started to fall in place for her. "Jounouchi…" she said, a sinking feeling taking hold in her chest. 

"So that's the bastard's name…." She gasped, feeling incredibly stupid for telling him that way. "Don't worry. He'll pay too…."

The caller laughed, sending shivers down her spine. "You leave him alone," she told the caller, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. The only response she got was more laughter. "Did you hear me? You leave them the hell alone!" There was a click on the other line, followed by nothing but a dial tone. She put the phone down on the receiver sadly closing her eyes as the first tear rolled down her cheek.

"Isis, are you okay?" she heard Seto ask, his hand tenderly caressing her bare arm. She smiled, wiping away a few stray tears. "Who was it?" He moved closer to her, his breath warm on the back of her neck, so close she could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

She hesitated, grabbing his hand lightly. "Damn telemarketers," she jokingly lied. She turned her head over her shoulder, staring deeply into his royal blue eyes. "They never know when to give up," she told him, leaning closer to him. She brought her hand up to lovingly caress the side of his face. "You would make a perfect one," she joked pressing her lips to his. 

He grinned, pulling her around so she was facing him. "I love you," he whispered, cupping her face and gently kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing the calls out of her mind for the time being. 

"Of course you do," she said smugly, smiling at him. He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again and tightening his arms around her waist. From somewhere in the back of her mind a voice protested that she should be more concerned about Jounouchi's safety; however, it was quickly silenced by the feeling of Seto's strong hands gently caressing her back. All other thoughts were pushed far out of her mind as he pulled her down onto his bed.

November 2nd

Isis woke up when the sun filtered in through the window. She blinked as she sat up, raising her hand to her mouth as she stifled a yawn. She looked over at Seto who was still sound asleep, sprawled quite ungracefully on his back. She reached over and tenderly brushed his bangs off his face, amused when they simply fell back. She was going to have him get his hair trimmed. Although he did look exceedingly cute and adorable that way. She sighed as she stood up, pulling some clothes out of Kaiba's closet. It was a good thing she kept extra clothes there for special cases just like this. She put her dress on, listening to the sound of the bird's singing. 

She heard a cat meowing somewhere in the distance. She suddenly remembered the incident last night and felt a sharp pain in her chest as she remembered Jounouchi. She turned towards the phone, looking up Yuugi's number on Seto's list. After the phone rang five times she was beginning to give up hope. "Come on, Yuugi, pick up the phone," she muttered, pacing back and forth across the room.

"Hello?" came the sleepy response when somebody finally picked up the phone. 

"Yuugi?" She tried not to sound too relieved. "It's Isis."

"Isis?" He sounded extremely tired, though at the moment she was too worried to care. "Isn't it a little early for you to be calling?"

"Sorry, Yuugi," she apologized, running her fingers through her hair. "Is Jounouchi still there?"

There was a pause before he answered, "Yeah, but he's still asleep."

"Is he okay?" she asked. She had to make sure that he was okay. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was in terrible danger. 

"He's fine. He's snoring though."

"Must be a side effect of the seven years bad luck," she joked, feeling immensely relieved that he was still all right. 

"No, he always snores after we…. Never mind. Was that all you wanted?"

"Yes. That and Seto and I will be your party next weekend."

"Great. See you later, Isis."

She smiled as she put down the phone. Sometime during her conversation Seto had woken up and was now sitting up and watching her intently. "Whom were you talking to?"

"My other lover," she told him. "I had to explain why I wasn't with him last night."

"Maybe because I'm better," he said, making Isis laugh. "That wasn't a joke." He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

She smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss. She sat down to next to him, taking hold of his hands. "Seto, you're going to take care of me, right?" she asked staring deeply into his eyes.

"Always," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her again.

~ End of chapter. You should all know the review routine by now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet November ~ Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter is extremely Seto/Isis oriented. I love it. There was so much suspense I decided I needed to give those two some alone time together and this chapter was the result. Hope you enjoy. November 3rd 

Isis was feeling extremely grateful and lucky at the moment. For one, she hadn't had any of those damn calls for two days. Furthermore, she had a date scheduled with a certain Seto Kaiba. Just the two of them, all alone for the entire evening. Seto had given the staff the night off and Yuugi and Jounouchi had so graciously agreed to have Mokuba over for the night. Which meant they would be totally alone with absolutely nothing to distract them.

Now the difficult part was deciding what to wear. Naturally, she had been to formal dinners before; however, she had never gone on the arm of Seto Kaiba. Most of the time they had eaten dinner at his house. Except for their first date and the less that was said about that evening the better off the rest of the world was. She started searching through her closet, looking for an outfit that Seto would enjoy as well. She sighed as she sorted through her clothes, finding nothing that really appealed to her. She shut the closet door, wondering if she should just go shopping and buy something new.

Outside the wind began to pick up, causing some of the smaller branches to tap against her window. She went into the living room, stepping out onto her balcony. The day was also getting cold and she wrapper her arms around herself. Looking down, she could see a black cat sitting on the sidewalk. She wondered what it was doing there, and more importantly, why she noticed and cared. She jumped as someone knocked on the door, turning to look warily in that direction. She knew it was stupid, but still, she had good reason to be paranoid. She crossed the room, opening the door, not exactly sure what she was expecting to see.

"I have a special delivery for Isis Ishtar from Kaiba Corporation," the man said, holding up a package.

"Thank you," she said, taking the box from him. He nodded once before walking away and Isis turned back inside, shutting the door behind her. Placing the box on the table, she pulled off the note that had been attached to the top. "I thought you could use this for this evening. Love, Seto."

She smiled, placing the note back on the table and opening the box, thinking of how Seto pampered her too much. She picked up the box, heading into her bedroom so she could get changed. Seto must have been serious when he said he was always going to take care of her or else he wouldn't be spending so much money on her. She put the dress on, admiring it in the full-length mirror. Well, he always did have good taste. The dress was black silk with thin straps that tied at the back of her neck and a very high slit that she wasn't exactly too fond of. He had also decided to provide her with matching high-heeled shoes, a silver choker, silver bracelets, and silver earrings. She smiled as she put the earrings in. He really did pamper her too much at times and she really wondered how much money he had spent. Of course, she didn't care much if that was his way of showing his love for her.

A bird landed outside her window, watching her as she began combing her hair. She glanced at it out of the corner of her eye. "Hello, little guy. There's a cat on the sidewalk so you better be careful," she warned. The bird bobbed its head, almost as if it had understood her. She turned away, looking back in the mirror and finishing her hair. '_Isis…' _She spun back around, but the only thing she could see was the same little bird, watching her with his small, black, beady eyes. The fact that the bird was talking to her was absolutely absurd so she began to wonder if she had been hearing things… again. She stared at the bird and it chirped at her, hopping on its perch. 

Someone knocked on the door and Isis jumped, nearly falling over because of the high heels on her shoes. She shot an accusatory glance at the bird before heading into the other room to answer the door. Seto was waiting for her as she opened the door, looking so handsome in his suit. "You look stunning," he told her, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. 

"Well, thank you, Mister Kaiba." She smiled at him, locking her door as she went outside to the hall. 

"Come on. I don't want to be late," he said, offering her his arm.

"Seto Kaiba, when have I ever made you late for anything?" she asked as they walked to the elevator.

He smirked as they stepped inside, pushing the button for the ground floor. "Isis, you know you make me late for wok almost every day."

"How?" she asked, staring defiantly up at him.

He smirked before leaning down to kiss her, one arm wrapping tighter around her waist. "That's how," he told her when he eventually pulled away from her.

She smiled up at him, wrapping her arm around his neck. "That's not my fault. Maybe you should learn to control yourself and then you wouldn't have that problem, now would you?"

"Maybe I don't want to," he responded as the elevator doors opened. "That sounds too much like something Yuugi would do." Isis shook her head, deciding no to shine the light on his disillusionment. He escorted her outside, leading her down to the waiting limo. He opened the door, helping her inside. "There you go, my lady."

"Thank you," Isis said, sitting down inside the limo. Seto closed the door and Isis waited patiently for him to join her.

Seto sat down next to her, smiling at her. "I think you know where to go," he instructed the driver.

"What? You're not going to tell me?" Isis said indignantly.

"That would ruin the surprise," he told her, cupping her cheek and leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips. She curled her arm around his neck, sliding her eyes shut. "I'm sure, you'll enjoy it," he whispered softly in her ear. He quickly kissed her neck before leaning back in his seat. He smiled reassuringly over at her, lightly grabbing her hand.

She smiled back at him, entwining their fingers and gently squeezing his hand. "I'm sure I will." She turned her attention out the window, trying to formulate a guess as to where they were going. Unfortunately, she didn't know the town well enough so she didn't even have the slightest idea as to where they were, let alone where they were going. So, she would just have to wait until they arrived. But she trusted Seto; she had to.  She turned her attention back to Seto, watching him as he stared out the window. "You know, you really are quite handsome."

"I know," he said smugly, turning to look at her, "that's why you spend all your time with me." He lifted her hand to his lips, brushing them lightly across her hand. She shook her head, turning once again to stare out the window. She knew she was going to enjoy herself this evening. She always did when she spent her time with Seto. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The evening of November the third was the first Isis could remember where they went to the Kaiba mansion and there was not someone there to greet them. The experience was oddly pleasing. Dinner had been the typical formal affair and after it was over, Isis was more than eager to get back to the privacy of his mansion. "Things will get better," he promised as they went inside, planting a quick kiss on her lips. 

"Are you sure you can live up to that promise, Seto?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is that a challenge?" he responded, smirking down at her. She stared defiantly up at him, standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "So stubborn," he told her, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other coming up to cup her chin, making her feel safe, protected, and loved. "So beautiful," he added tenderly, leaning down to capture her lips with his. She made a small sigh of pleasure, wrapping her arms tighter around him. His one arm established a firmer grip around her waist, the other one moving down even lower. The next thing she knew, her feet were swept out from underneath her and Seto was cradling her in his arms. He stopped kissing her, resting his forehead against hers. "Let no one ever say I didn't sweep you off your feet."

She laughed nervously, chancing a quick glance at the ground. "Seto, as romantic as the prospect seems, could you please put me down?" Seto looked at her disapprovingly, taking a step forward. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tighter around him. "Seto Kaiba, put me down."

He stopped, looking at her with those deep blue eyes. "What, don't you trust me?" She shook her head, burying her face in his neck. "That's better," he stated before starting off again. The only time she opened her eyes was halfway up the stairs and he immediately closed them again, burying her face once again in his neck. She got the distinct impression he was struggling not to laugh at her. When he stopped, Isis took the opportunity to scowl up at him. "Be a dear and open the door for me," he said, kissing her forehead. "And stop scowling. It's not befitting." 

With a sigh she turned and pushed open the door for him. "If you still insist on carrying me, make sure you don't hit my head."

"Where's your faith in me? I carried you all the way up here without a problem, didn't I?" She looked doubtfully up at him before closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him. He carried her carefully inside, without bumping her head off of anything, and crossed the room to put her carefully down on his bed. "See, you're perfectly safe," he said, sitting down on the bed next to her. He brushed her hair behind her ear, leaning down to kiss her. She smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders. He pulled away from her and Isis immediately wondered what he was up to. "Take the dress off," he ordered. 

"Seto!" she scolded, smacking him playfully on the arm. "Where are your manners?"

"That dress was expensive," he said. "Furthermore, you look very beautiful in it so I'd prefer if it was hanging up nice and safe."

She sighed, pushing him aside as she stood up. She was halfway across the room before she reached behind her neck. After glancing over her shoulder at him, she carefully untied the dress. A small movement outside the window caught her attention. "Seto, that bird is watching me," she said, pointing out the window. 

"He's not the only one," Seto said, causing her to turn back in his direction. He raised her eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. Making a sound of disgust, she reached down to take off her shoes. One of which went flying in his direction. "Those shoes were expensive too you know," he said after he had carefully dodged it. She sighed, picking up the dress and hanging it in the closet. She reached up to take the necklace off but the sound of his voice stopped her. "Oh no, leave the jewelry on."

Isis turned back to him, hands on her hips. "Seto, do you realize you have strange tastes?" He smirked, extending his hand to her. She took it, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Of course, they're not that strange or else I wouldn't be here." She leaned forward to kiss him, her free hand curling around his neck.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her down on the bed next to him. "Why don't we give that bird something entertaining to watch?" he asked mischievously before leaning in to kiss her again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

November 4th 

Isis sighed as she woke up, her head rested on Seto's shoulder, her arm draped across his chest. He was still asleep and, smiling, she leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the side of his neck. He stirred slightly, turning his head and opening his eyes. "Good morning," she whispered. He grunted in response, turning his head the other way and closing his eyes.

She rolled her eyes, carefully getting out of bed. Looking out the window she saw that the bird was still sitting there on the same branch. She shook her head, making her way into the bathroom. She went straight to the sink, instantly turning the hot water on. She went about the task of washing her face, hot steam rising from the water. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She splashed the water on her face, reaching over for the towel. As she was drying herself, she stood up and looked in the mirror. She froze, dropping the towel onto her feet. In the steam on the mirror the words "Meet number 1" were written.

Taking a few deep breaths, she turned around slowly to face the shower. Hanging there inside the shower was the decaying body of a young girl. She screamed.

~ See, I had to go and ruin their perfect evening and give myself nightmares for the next five months. When November comes around I will never sleep. Anyways, please review and keep me motivated to continue. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet November ~ Chapter 6

AN: Good, I'm not the only one who is going to be losing sleep over this story. My mission has been accomplished. 

*evil grin *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isis slowly sank to her knees, holding her hand in front of her mouth as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Seto came rushing into the room, dashing over to her and holding her tightly. "Isis, are you okay? What's wrong?" She didn't trust herself to speak; she wrapped her arms around his waist, crying onto his bare shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Isis, talk to me." She shook her head, clinging to him tighter. He sighed, lifting his head. "What the hell is that doing here?" he growled, pulling her closer to him, continuing to stroke her hair. "Shh… Isis, everything will be all right. We'll just call the police and have them remove that horrible monstrosity." He planted a kiss on her temple, helping her to her feet, one hand resting gently under her arm. "Let's go," he whispered gently, guiding her out of the room with his arm wrapped tightly around her.

He led her back to the bed and she sat down, burying her face in her hands. "I'll be right back," he whispered, rubbing her back before leaving. She could barely hear him picking up and dialing the phone; all the sounds seemed to be blending together in her head. All she could see were those sunken eyes, staring at her, piercing into her soul. Five months ago, that girl had been just like her. And now… She shuddered to think about it. Seto's normally smooth voice was now a mere mumble, a droning sound that was oddly pleasing yet bothersome at the same time. She wished he would hurry up and get off the phone. She wanted him to come back and wrap her in his strong arms again. She gulped, staring blankly ahead as she waited for him to comfort her. He wouldn't be able to make her forget, but he could quite possibly make it only a memory very soon. She heard a click behind her, knowing that he had finished his conversation with the police.

Seto came back to Isis' side of the bed, sitting down next to her. He pulled her close, kissing the side of her head. "The police will be here in a few minutes," he murmured, gently rubbing her arm. She buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist as she sobbed onto him. This was definitely not her month; she had every right to be emotional. For one thing, how the hell had that gotten in Seto's bathroom? First, it would have to pass the security and after that, someone would have had to come through Seto's bedroom. They were in there all night after they had gotten back to the house. "Isis, are you going to be okay?" he asked, nuzzling her ear. 

She pulled away from him slowly, raising her face until her tear-filled eyes met his, her arms sliding off his waist. He looked down at her, deep blue eyes filled with concern. She flung her arms around his neck, throwing herself forward until her lips came in contact with his. She closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she leaned towards him. She wanted to burn the memory away, replacing it with memories of Seto. She pulled away from him slowly, half-opening her eyes. "I'll be fine," she whispered, amazed her voice came out so clear and strong. It sounded a hell of a lot better than she felt. 

He brought his hand up to her back, directly between her shoulder blades, resting his head against hers. Isis sighed in contentment, wrapping her left arm tighter around him, nuzzling his neck. Seto began stroking her back, the other arm resting lightly around her waist. The moment was perfect and Isis knew that Seto was going to keep her safe. She wasn't going to meet the same fate as that girl, at least not yet.

"You should get dressed before the police get here," he whispered gently. She nodded, reluctantly pulling away from his warmth. "Let me help," he said, walking over to the closet. "What does my Isis want to wear today?" He began randomly pulling out items. "This? Or maybe this?" She watched him from across the room, tempted to point out that she couldn't see anything before he put it back away. She had a feeling it wasn't what she wanted to wear, but more like what he wanted to see her wear. "Here we are," he said, apparently reaching a decision. He came back over to her, carrying something over his arm and she smiled weakly up at him, the smile quickly fading. "I'm not willing to share your beauty with some idiot police men," he told her, offering his hand to her. 

She took his hand, rising to her feet. She took the clothes from him, her hands briefly brushing his. "I thought you said you were going to help me," she accused, turning her back to him. She put his desired outfit on, every once in a while glancing over her shoulder at him. He seemed quite content to watch with no intentions of helping. Once dressed, she wrapped her arms around herself, staring absent-mindedly at the floor. The problem was, she knew that the girl was still hanging in Seto's bedroom, a not so subtle reminder of her fate in twenty-six days. He closed the distance between them, pressing up against her back, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you," she said quietly, closing her eyes. He placed his hand on top of hers, entwining their fingers, breathing in her scent.

"Mister Kaiba, the police are here to see you. They say you called."

He kissed Isis, reluctantly pulling away from her. He pulled her hand up, brushing his lips softly across the back of it. "I'll be right back," he promised, starting to walk away. She turned to watch him go, wrapping her arms tighter now that she no longer had his warmth. She wanted to tell him to stay, to let someone else deal with the police. She wanted him to stay and protect her. Her fingers clutched at her arms and she flinched as he walked out the door. 

Tears threatening to come back, she turned away from the door. She wiped her eyes, turning her attention out the window. That damn bird was still sitting there, looking at her with his beady black eyes, head cocked slightly to the side. She took a step forward, hand outstretched to the tiny creature. The bird took flight, leaving her alone with the exception of the "girl" in the next room. With a frustrated sigh, she spun around, collapsing onto the bed and burying her face in the pillow. It smelled like Seto and that at least was some little comfort. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine that he was there next to her.

The door opened and she heard several people coming into the room. "Right this way," Seto said in his strong sexy voice, pointing to the bathroom. 

One of the officers saw Isis on the bed and stopped Seto, placing a hand on his arm. "Who is she?" he asked, pointing at Isis.

Seto glared at the finger, pushing it down with a growl. "It's impolite to point. She's my girlfriend," he told him, casting a worried glance in her direction. 

"Is she the one that found the body?" Seto nodded once. "Do you think she'd mind if we questioned her?"

"Why the hell do you need to question her?" he asked angrily, coldly, without raising his voice. "My girlfriend found a decaying body in my shower this morning." The man gulped, taking a step away from Seto. "What more do you need to know?"

"Well, Mister Kaiba, we will have to run a few DNA tests," he said, effectively changing the subject. "Safety procedures even though I'm fairly certain you haven't had the girl in you shower for that long." The other two men came out of the bathroom, carrying a plastic bag between them/ Seto and the officer watched their progress as they went out the door. "We'll send someone over to do a thorough investigation later and we'll call you if anything important comes up." He followed his comrades out the door.

As soon as he was gone Seto turned his attention to Isis who was still lying on her stomach on his bed. He walked over, sitting down next to her and running his fingers through her hair. "They're gone, Isis," he said, lying down on his side next to her. 

She lifted her head, turning towards him. "It was horrible, Seto," she told him.

"I know," he said tenderly, placing his arm around her and pulling her closer. "But it will all be over soon." She wished she could believe him; however, she felt that this time he was wrong. 

November 6th 

The memory of the dead girl haunted her so much that she hadn't been to Seto's house since. Eventually, she convinced him to come over to her apartment for a change. It was at that moment she realized she had absolutely nothing in there. She stood frozen in her kitchen for several moments, wondering exactly what she was going to do now. The obvious answer was for her to go shopping. However, that meant going outside and into the chill November air. After about five minutes of indecision, she figured she would go out now while everyone else was out there. She put her jacket on, grabbing her keys and stuffing them in her pockets. 

She stepped outside, shivering as a chill breeze floated by. The plan was to get to a store and get back as soon as possible. She would be safe then. She quickly set off, pulling her jacket tighter. 'Isis…' She wasn't going to listen to it; she was just going to keep walking. 'Isis…' It felt like something was following her, getting closer with every step. 'Isis…' It was right behind her now, so close she could actually feel it. She wasn't going to turn around… Whatever was behind her grabbed her shoulder and she jumped around in fright… to run into Jounouchi… "Sorry, Isis. Did I scare you? I called your name but I guess you didn't hear me."

She smiled in relief. She never once thought that she would be so grateful to see him. And… "You're in one piece!" she exclaimed happily, giving him a quick hug, giggling just a little.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her with a confused expression. "Why wouldn't I be?" She shook her head, and he took a step backwards. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm shopping. I finally realized my apartment has absolutely nothing in it," she admitted.

"Mind if I come with you?" he asked. "Yuugi's grandfather kicked me out of the store." He grinned sheepishly. "Said I was too much of a distraction or something like that." They started walking in the direction of downtown Domino, Jounouchi walking at her left side. "Can you believe that?" he asked indignantly. She shook her head, listening to him rattle on about the unfairness of getting kicked out of the store. Glad to have some company, and one that was so extremely conversational as well, she smiled, occasionally casting a glance in his direction. The current topic of discussion trailed off and Isis looked over at him, worried that something had happened. He kept looking over his shoulder, a nervous tendency that was doing nothing but eat at her own sanity. "Isis, I think we're being followed."

Great, that was exactly what she needed to hear. She bit her bottom lip, spinning around to face whatever it was. A black cat stopped when they did, sitting down with a loud meow. "It's a cat," Isis said softly.

Jounouchi turned around to look at it, stepping slightly in between her and the creature. "Is that the same cat I kicked the other night?"

Isis studied the animal, its piercing yellow eyes and its sleek black fur. The cat yawned and Isis vividly recalled the cat that blocked their way and hissed at them. "I think so," she hesitantly, fearfully, admitted. In fact, it did bear a striking resemblance to the other creature. Except this one didn't look like it was going to attempt to kill them anytime soon.

"That's just freaky," Jounouchi muttered. She had to agree with him. "Maybe Yuugi was right about the seven years bad luck." He stepped back and Isis rolled her eyes.

"There's no such thing as bad luck," she insisted, giving him an accusatory glare. Honestly, her life had been bad enough without him giving her more reasons to be paranoid. "Come on, I don't want to be outside forever." She turned and started walking away, praying to the gods that the cat didn't continue to follow them. After a few moments she heard Jounouchi start to follow her. She was oddly comforted by his presence, something familiar in a world that was rapidly changing around her. Jounouchi started chattering again, and Isis smiled, glad that at least one of them was holding onto sanity. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, exactly what happened between you and Kaiba?" Isis stopped mid-reach for a box of granola bars. He had been pleasant, it not a bit overly noisy, since that had arrived at the store. Last time she had checked he had been talking about Yuugi or Mai, she had lost track, and had seemed quite happy to stay on that topic for quite a while. Now he had the nerve to bring up her relationship with Seto. She glared at him. "I mean, you just didn't decide to stock up at you apartment. You spend most of your time at his house.

She continued walking, trying to think of something she could say that would not result in her punching him. "Nothing happened between Seto and I."

He raised an eyebrow at her as he continued to follow her like an obedient little puppy. Hmm, she was beginning to think perhaps Seto had a point with the dog comments. "Really? Then why are you getting stuff for your apartment if you're still with him?"

"Well…" She wasn't exactly sure if she should tell him. After all, she hadn't even told Seto anything yet. Then again, he and Yuugi already knew about some of the phone calls. So, she quickly told him the entire story, starting with the newscast on the last day of October. She even told him about the writing in the mirror before she discovered the body. "That's why I've been staying at my apartment," she finished. She waited for Jounouchi to say something, anything, hopefully something funny. However, all she received was silence. She turned around, checking to make sure he was still with her.

Granted, he was still following her, but he was visibly shaking. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. "That's… a bit scary…" he stuttered. Shit, she had completely forgotten he was a big scaredy-cat at heart. Well. She wouldn't be the only one having nightmares now, and besides, he had asked. "Thanks for that. I'm not going to sleep ever again, but…" 

"Oh, I'm sure you have someone to comfort you in the middle of the night," she suggested slyly. Knowing him there probably was some girl out there he occasionally shared his bed with.

"No, I don't," he shot back, looking at her as if she had committed some horrible crime by mentioning it. 

She had to admit, she was as bit surprised by that statement with the way Jounouchi always acted. "Fine, then spend the night at Yuugi's and have him protect you."

"I can't do that!" Jounouchi protested. "His grandfather kicked me out, remember?"

"Well, then you can survive all alone with your nightmares."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the end, she had been convinced to come along with him to help him persuade Yuugi to let him stay, but only after they had taken the things back to her house. They went to the back door after Jounouchi reassured her that it was okay. Luckily for them, Yuugi was the one to open the door. "Jounouchi-kun? What are you doing back here? I thought my grandfather kicked you out?" He turned his attention towards Isis. "And you brought Isis-san with you?"

He nodded. "Yuugi, I need a place to stay for the night. Isis inconsiderately told me a horror story" –Isis rolled her eyes- "and I don't want to be alone tonight now."

"I don't know, Jounouchi-kun. My grandpa was pretty angry with you." For the first time, Isis wondered exactly what Jounouchi had done to become such a huge distraction. Yuugi's face softened and he smiled at Jounouchi. "But I'm sure I can find a way to put you on his good side again." Jounouchi cheered, leaping inside. Yuugi laughed, turning his attention back to Isis. "You can come in if you want," he told her, gesturing inside. 

She decided to take the invitation, following the retreating form of Jounouchi into the living room. When she got there, he was already reclining on the couch so she took the chair. Yuugi joined them a moment later, sitting down on the couch near Jounouchi's head. "Is Jounouchi-kun afraid of ghost?" Yuugi teased, running his fingers through his friend's hair. 

Isis smiled, leaning back in her chair. Seto wouldn't be at her apartment for another hour and it would be nice to spend some time in such pleasant company. "You know damn well I am," he said, grabbing Yuugi and pulling him down next to him. "So stop laughing at me," he continued, wrapping his arms around Yuugi's small waist. 

"Jounouchi, hands off my grandson." Jounouchi sat up on the couch, plopping Yuugi down next to him and removing his arms. 

"How does he do that?" Jounouchi mumbled, looking a bit depressed. Yuugi laughed, shaking his head. Isis relaxed a bit more, feeling safe that nothing was going to happen to her here. 

The phone rang and Yuugi went to get it. A few moments later, he returned with the phone, a puzzled expression on his cute little face. "Isis, it's for you."

She wondered who could be calling her and more importantly who would know that she was there. She didn't know the answers, so she hesitantly took the phone from Yuugi. He returned to the couch next to Jounouchi and the two of them began to promptly ignore her. "Hello?"

"Isis, it's been a while…." The damn caller was back. She steadied herself, taking a few deep breaths. "That mongrel likes you. He just doesn't put the puppy act on for anyone you know."

"Who?" she asked, casting a quick glance over at Jounouchi.

"Stop playing dumb… You know perfectly well who I'm talking about. What's more Isis, I think you like him, too." She turned away, biting her lower lip. "So tell me, my beautiful November, do you actually think he can protect you better than Seto can? After all, you told him everything and Seto nothing. Don't you think Seto would believe you?" She stayed silent, contemplating hanging up. Of course, she already knew that wasn't going to work. "Don't worry. All the girls fell in love with someone else before it was over. So how did you like my June? Isn't she gorgeous?"

"So that was you…"

"Of course, who else would it have been? One more thing, November, if you tell that dog one more thing, I'll kill that little friend of his. How much do you think that will hurt him?" She glanced over at the two on the couch. Yuugi was sitting on Jounouchi's stomach and had the taller boy's arms pinned above his head. "He would be devastated, wouldn't he?" She blinked, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Consider this your only warning." She distinctively heard a click before she placed the phone down. 

She took one last lingering look at the pair on the couch before heading towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Jounouchi asked her, just before she reached the door. 

"I have to go or I might be late for my date with Seto." She chanced a look back over her shoulder. Yuugi had let Jounouchi up, and he was now sitting up, watching her. "Goodbye, Yuugi, Jounouchi," she said, walking out the door. 

~Wow, what an interesting twist that came out of gods know where. That last part at Yuugi's house was completely unplanned but I'm hoping a few of you enjoyed it. Remember to review if you want me to continue. ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet November ~ Chapter 7

AN: Yeah, we're finally on chapter 7! Sorry it took so long for the update but I was back in school so while I was readjusting to that groove I've had little or no time to write. But now I'm back in the business.

On another note, I have started a Seto/Isis group so all of you that support this couple (which, obviously, you do or you would not be here) join. The link can be found on my profile page and it's real easy to sign up. 

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've had extra fun with this one. *evil laugh * 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She wished she knew where Seto had gone off.  She hadn't seen him in over an hour, and he wasn't much of a people person so she doubted he had become engaged in conversation somewhere.  Besides, the people he acquainted himself with were not the type of people Yuugi and Jounouchi had invited to their party.  She leaned back against the wall, watching the other guests converse around her.  Most of the people she hadn't known but she really hadn't expected to.  Still, she wanted to know where Seto had gone.  He was so tall, he shouldn't have been that hard to find.  She straightened herself up, peering over the heads of her teenage companions. 

She sighed, not catching even the slightest glimpse of her tall lover.  Through the thinning crows, something a bit different did happen to catch her attention.  She could barely see Yuugi and Jounouchi against the far wall; Yuugi with a sad look in his eyes and Jounouchi with a hand on the smaller teen's shoulder.  Unconsciously taking a step forward, Isis watched as Jounouchi leaned forward to whisper something in Yuugi's ear.  Yuugi nodded and Jounouchi placed a hand on his friend's back, leading him to the stairs with a short glance over his shoulder.  After looking around once more for Seto, Isis made her way across the room, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.  She too took one last glance over her shoulder, hoping to find a reason for her actions.  She slowly lifted her left foot to the first step, her hand coming to rest on the banister.  Most of the noise was coming from behind her, yet from somewhere up the stairs, she could indistinctly hear another sound.  She moved up the stairs, pausing only once more to listen.  The sound was no more, and her curiosity was eating away at her.

So, she finished her journey, pausing for a moment to think where the two teenagers may have gone.  Treading softly down the hall, she stopped outside of what must have been Yuugi's room.  They had left the door partially open and peering inside, she could almost see them both entirely.  Jounouchi was slightly blocking her view of Yuugi.  Yuugi was leaning back against the wall, looking to the ground away from her.  Jounouchi was standing directly in front of him, whispering something in Yuugi's ear.  Isis smiled to herself, and turned around, figuring Jounouchi had the situation under control and was doing a fine job on his own.  As she turned to leave, something caught her attention and she stopped where she was, stretching out her hand to lightly brush her fingertips across the wall.  She shuddered at the wet contact, frowning as she pulled her hand away.  Why didn't they have lights in this place?  'Isis, my beautiful November…' She froze, looking to either side out of the corner of her eyes. 'Why don't you turn around?' the voice asked seductively, sending chills down her back.  'I have a very special surprise for you.'

She closed her eyes, breath quickening as she fought against the temptation. 'Turn around, my love.  I promise you will enjoy it.'  Something tugged at her mind, creating a sharp pain at the base of her neck. 'Turn around!'  She let out a strangled sob as she realized she had no choice but to obey.  Turning around slowly, she kept her eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see what this voice had in store for her.  'Open your eyes,' the voice whispered, a gentle stimulation at the back of her mind.  Opening them, her eyes locked onto gleaming white bone behind a torrent of red set within pale skin.  Gasping, she raised her hand to her mouth, reeling backwards against the wall.

Over her own heavy breathing, she could barely make out Yuugi's pained whisper.  "Jounouchi-kun, why?"  She blinked away a few tears, wondering the same thing herself.  Those two had seemed to be perfect together.  She barely saw the glint of the knife before Jounouchi trust it into Yuugi's chest.  She stood hopelessly spellbound, watching as Yuugi's brilliant violet eyes slid shut one last time before he slumped to the floor.

Sobbing, she closed her eyes and turned her head, unable to look at Yuugi's dull, lifeless body.  'Isis, open your eyes… There's still so much left you have to see…' Despite the hundreds of reasons she knew why she shouldn't, she obeyed, slowly lifting her eyes to look into what had once been Yuugi's room.  Jounouchi turned around, locking eyes with hers.  She stifled a gasp, unable to stop her reaction to the sight.  His eyes were lifeless, sad, dulled by the sense of a great loss.  What disturbed her most was he did not seem to recognize her or even see her.  Tears brimmed briefly in the corner of his eyes and her heart ached to comfort him, despite what she had just seen.

"Jounouchi," she said, taking a step closer to him, half extending her arm towards him.  He didn't seem to hear her and at this point, he hadn't even acknowledged her.  "Jounouchi?"  Too late she saw the knife in his hand, still dripping with Yuugi's blood. Briefly, she was afraid that he might kill her as well.  In a flash of movement, he brought the weapon up, and brought it back down again through his heart.  Isis watched, frozen, as he crumpled to the ground, resting forever next to Yuugi.  She shuddered, turning her body back towards the stairs.

She found Seto.  He was standing at the top of the stairs, glaring at her disapprovingly, one hand held behind his back.  "You shouldn't have come up here, Isis," he told her in a low dangerous voice.  She met his gaze steadily, not bothering to wipe away her tears.  He would comfort her.  He had to because he loved her more than anything.  "I never wanted to hurt you."  She pulled back from him as the words sunk in, a sincere distrust growing in her chest.  He pulled his hand from behind his back, slowly revealing what he had kept hidden from her.  She found herself staring in horror at the Sennen Rod.  "But seeing as how you are a witness, I suppose I have no choice."  Something clutched at the back of her mind, a growing fog that was sweeping rapidly throughout her brain.  She struggled for breath, fighting to keep in control of her mind.  "I'm so sorry, Isis."

Isis woke up safe in her own bed, a bit ruffled from her dream.  She really didn't know what she was to make of it; everything had seemed so out of the ordinary.  Beside her, she could hear the gentle snoring of her lover.  Somehow listening to the sound was almost soothing, helping her sort through her jumbled thoughts.  She figures she must have had one of those strange dreams that just couldn't be explained.  After all, everyone had those dreams at some point.  And she didn't believe they were somehow uncovering some hidden desire.  She turned towards the sleeping form next to her, shaking him lightly on the shoulder.  He mumbled in his sleep, rolling over to face her.  "I had a horrible dream," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. 

She was rewarded with his strong arms encircling her, holding her safe.  "You'll be all right.  It was just a silly dream," he reassured her before kissing her lightly on the lips.

She smiled, pressing her nose against his. "I love you, Jounouchi," she whispered, kissing the bridge of his nose with a slight giggle. 

"I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isis bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily and perspiring lightly.  "What god did I piss off?"  She chanced a look to the side, not exactly sure of who was going to be there this time.  Thankfully, Seto seemed to be sleeping quite soundly next to her.  She smiled weakly, sighing as she brought one knee close to her chest.  Folding her arms over her knee, she rested her forehead on them.  Closing her eyes, she vividly recalled an image of Yuugi and Jounouchi lying lifelessly on the floor together.  The tears welled in her eyes as she opened them, denying the image with every fiber of her being.  If something like that could happen to those tow, how safe was she with Seto?  Magic was a very dangerous thing and people did the most horrible things under its influence.  What if Seto did manage to get hold of the Sennen Rod?  Did he hate Yuugi so much that he would take revenge in such a fashion?  She blinked as a tear rolled its way slowly down her cheek.  The memory of Jounouchi's deadened eyes haunted her, eyes capable of murder of his dearest friend yet still showing a great remorse.  

She shook her head, saying, "It was just a dream."  So why was it so painful?  Lifting her head and turning to Seto, she suddenly realized why the dream had hurt her so much.  The sense of Seto's betrayal was like a dagger through her heart.  Still, he would never do anything like using Jounouchi to kill Yuugi in real life.  That much she was fairly certain of.  She tenderly caresses his cheek, leaning over to kiss his forehead.  "I love you."  She settled back into bed, curling up close to Seto and burying her face in his neck.  Closing her eyes, she struggled to think of pleasant thoughts, perhaps something about the attractive young man sleeping beside her.  However, her mind was filled with Yuugi's eyes at Jounouchi's betrayal and her own heartache at Seto's. 

November 9th

Seto leaned back in his office chair, placing his pen down next to the stack of papers he had been working on.  He looked at the silver frame on his desk, smiling at the sight of his beautiful goddess.  Of course, things hadn't been going quite as perfectly as he would have hoped.  Still, he loved her and he was more than willing to accept her quirks along with the rest of her.  If only her quirks didn't include her suddenly becoming very paranoid about being in his house.  Granted, finding that body had been disturbing, not to mention highly disgusting, but he managed to continue living there.  Besides, the occurrence had just been one of those strange things that unfortunately had to occur to him and his girlfriend.  Though he couldn't figure out how the prankster had managed to make their way through security.  Not that he was frightened, he just wanted to know who would be stupid enough to challenge him in such a manner.

"Mister Kaiba, the police are on line one.  He said it was urgent."

Obviously it had to be about the body.  Perhaps they had an identity.  But why would they want to call him about something like that?  He really didn't care who it was just as long as she didn't show up in his mansion again.  He picked up the phone.  "Hello, Seto Kaiba speaking."

"Mister Kaiba, I'm sorry to bother you at work but we just received the results of the DNA testing on that body found in your bathroom."

"If you're implying I did something I'm afraid you must be highly mistaken."

"Not at all, Mister Kaiba.  I'm just worried about the safety of your lovely girlfriend."

"Isis?" he asked, sounding more concerned than he intended to.  He leaned forward in the chair, his free hand clutching the end of the armrest. 

"I don't mean to alarm you, but that body you found is a young girl we like to call Miss June.  I'm sure you've heard about the string of murders going on recently.  She was number one, and she's shown up in the boyfriend's house of every girl since then.  I don't want to see your girlfriend nicknamed Miss November."

He leaned back in this chair, taking a deep breath and trying to sort out the information he was receiving.  "Are you telling me my girlfriend is next in line to die?"

"Nothing is for sure, but she may very well be."

"Why haven't you caught the damn bastard yet?" he asked angrily.

"He's too tricky.  Besides, the girl's never talk so we don't know what's happening until it's too late.  Try to get her to talk to you.  See if anything strange is happening and tell us everything.  It's the only way you can protect her."

"I understand," he said, hanging up the phone.  His hand lingered on the receiver as his eyes traveled to the picture of Isis on his desk.  He wouldn't believe she would be keeping any secrets from him.  Then again, she had been acting a bit preoccupied over the past week.  He had blamed her strange behavior on her time of the month but he was willing to admit he could have been wrong.  Usually when it was that time she just got a lot snappier and she normally wasn't so secretive.  She told him everything, even the stuff he didn't need to hear.  He would have to talk to her; it didn't seem as if he had any other options.  "Isis, what are you hiding from me?" he asked her picture.  Of course, he didn't receive any answers.  He took another long look at the stack of papers before him, waiting to be completed.  He stood, turning away from his work.  Some things were just a little bit more important; Isis was one of those few things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isis brushed a strand of long black hair behind her ear, sighing as she pulled the last plate out of her dishwasher.  She hummed a little tune as she wiped the plate, placing it in the cupboard.  "Well, that was actually amusing," she said as she closed the cabinet door.  She had been keeping herself busy, trying to forget about her dream.  She wasn't exactly sure which part of the dream disturbed her most, but none of it was very pleasant in light of her current situation.

She pulled the note out of her pocket, glancing over it again.  She fingered the edges lightly, a knot growing in the pit of her stomach.  As someone knocked on the door, she jumped, opening her cupboard and throwing the note inside.  "Just a minute!" she called, smoothing the front of her dress.

After yanking the door open, she was graced with the perfect image of Seto.  "Hello, Isis.  Are you alone?"  

"Maybe. Let me check," she said, gesturing for him to come inside.  She walked into her living room, feeling Seto's reassuring presence behind a few short steps behind her.  He pressed himself against her, wrapping his arm protectively around her.  "I guess I don't have to worry about anyone bothering me while you're here," she murmured, leaning back against him.

He pulled away from her, gently guiding her until she was facing him.  She withdrew from him, not recognizing the look in his eyes.  They seemed almost dangerous as if he were hurt and willing to harm someone to rectify the problem.  "Isis, you would tell me if there was something troubling you, right?" he asked her gently, placing his fingers underneath her chin.

His deep blue eyes searched hers, and she barely managed not to turn away.  She gulped, eyes wide as she stared up at him.  "Of course," she said, tilting her head towards him.  He didn't believe her and she could see it in his eyes.  With a resigned sigh she turned her eyes away and he let his hand fall to his side.  There was nothing she could say that would make him believe her.  Besides, she wasn't willing to face the truth just yet.  She refused to believe she was going to die in twenty-three days.

 ~ Let the Queen of Evil reign forever.  Remember to review and tell me what you think and then join the Seto/Isis club. I promise we have fun. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet November ~ Chapter 8

AN:  I'm so horrible.  Not only is this chapter terribly short it's not even scary.  It doesn't even have cutesy Seto/Isis moments.   However, maybe it's the calm before the storm.  *wink wink *

November 11 

"Gods, I wish this month was over already."  Isis sat at her window, watching the rain pour down, gliding off the dying leaves and creating standing pools on the sidewalk.  She had convinced Seto to buy her an answering machine and she had come home to find forty-two messages waiting for her.  Most of them had been from Jounouchi who had apparently become convinced that she was no longer talking to him and she never wanted to see him again.  One had been from Yuugi who had profusely apologized for Jounouchi's behavior and explained he had been paranoid ever since the incident with Mai.  What that was about, Isis was sure she had no idea and did not want to know.  One had been from somebody looking for a furniture gallery.  The rest had been either from Seto or Mokuba.  She began to wonder if perhaps getting the answering machine was a bad idea.  People called her more now that they ever had before.

"Isis, are you mad at me?  I mean, you told me your big secret and now you won't talk to me anymore.  I'm sorry if I made you angry somehow."

Where the hell had Jounouchi gotten her phone number?  More importantly, why had he insisted on calling every five minutes?  She supposed she had to forgive him; after all, he was the one who was afraid of ghosts, anything that moved, birds… Yes, she could forgive him for his simple-mindedness.  "End of messages."

Thank the gods that was finally over.  Maybe the rain would stop soon enough that she could go to see Seto, but at this rate, she highly doubted she would be getting her wish.  Perhaps it was better if she spent some time by herself.  Maybe in solitude she would be able to find the answer behind those calls.  She didn't want Seto to think she was insane so she couldn't tell him; besides, telling Jounouchi had obviously been a bad idea.  However, he was the one person she had been able to talk to and was no longer allowed to.  Yuugi's life was not something she was willing to put in danger.  Who knew if her caller was really a psychotic killer?  She wasn't going to endanger Yuugi if she could help it.  Of course, if Jounouchi blurted something to Yuugi, he was in danger anyway.  There was really no way she could win in this situation.  Well, no way Yuugi could win at any rate.  

So, assessing the situation, she was receiving the impression that somehow she was going to have to solve her problem on her own.  It was bad enough she had inadvertently brought Jounouchi into the situation; she wasn't going to endanger Yuugi as well.  She concluded she had to talk to Jounouchi before he told Yuugi anything.  Leaving Jounouchi with gossip in the company of Yuugi was bound to be disastrous.  She couldn't be sure what would happen to Yuugi if he knew something.  She would forever blame herself if something should happen to him.  Well, as long as she was alive anyway.  Besides, how would she and Seto cope with Jounouchi if Yuugi was taken away from him?  Seto would have him taken to the pound to be put out of his misery.

Okay, so Jounouchi was a ticking time-bomb until he babbled everything to Yuugi.  She wondered how much longer until he couldn't handle the pressure anymore; his self-control depended mainly upon how distracted Yuugi kept him.  She mentally calculated how long it had been since she told him about her problem.  He could manage to keep it to himself for a few more days, couldn't he?

She vividly recalled her dream from the other night; Yuugi's dying breath, Jounouchi's final tear, and her own sense of ultimate betrayal.  How could she be sure that Jounouchi hadn't told Yuugi already?  She couldn't just sit around and worry about it all day.  She had to do something; her conscience wouldn't let her live with herself if she completely ignored the situation, which was what she wanted to do.  Damn it, why did she have to care so much?  She could think of countless near-disasters she could have avoided if she simply would have looked the other way.  But no, she had to worry simply because she couldn't trust Jounouchi not to tell Yuugi about the other things that had been happening to her.  

So, since the brat had never left his number on any of the messages, she was just going to have to find him, and she thought she might know where he would be or at least where he might be headed.  However, it was still raining, and as she stood up, she questioned the intelligence of her decision.  Was she really doing this out of free will or was some other force driving her?

The answering machine clicked on and she wheeled towards the phone as she pulled her jacket off the back of the chair.  She was hoping her prank caller wouldn't leave messages so she had turned the ringer off so she could not be tormented by it.  Pulling her jacket on, she heard her away message end and the inevitable beep that signaled the beginning of the incoming message.  "Isis, it's Jounouchi.  Why haven't you called me?"

She sighed as she pulled her hair back with a ribbon.  "Maybe because I don't have your phone number."  He continued to ramble on: something about Yuugi and how he didn't exactly tell him everything.  Thinking about it, why did she really have to warn Jounouchi right now?  He obviously was not with Yuugi at the moment, so why should she worry?  She could go visit Seto now and completely forget about Jounouchi and Yuugi.  Leave them to their own fate; she was not their babysitter.  She should be more worried about her own safety and not waste her time on two little brats.

Wait a moment.  She paused from pulling her hair out of her jacket.  She did not call Jounouchi back because she did not have his number, but he did not have her number.  It was unlisted and Seto sure as hell would no have given it to him.  "Shit!"  She turned and ran out her door, the last lines of Jounouchi's message still playing on her answering machine. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fuck, the rain was cold and she had absolutely no idea where she could find Jounouchi.  She should have thought of a plan before dashing out the door, but there was nothing she could really do about it now.  She thought perhaps he might be at Yuugi's, which in that case she was probably already too late.  She jogged in that direction anyway, figuring it was her best choice of action.  

The rain blinded her as it clung to her eyelashes causing her to keep her eyes focused on the sidewalk.  Her sneakered feet splashed through standing puddles making her legs more wet than they already were.  She wasn't really watching where she was going, and had to profusely apologize when she ran into the back of someone.  "I'm so sorry.  I couldn't see because of the rain."

She tried not to look at him; after all, she was the idiot who wasn't watching where she was going.  "Isis?  What are you doing out here?  Kaiba would throw a fit if he knew you were running around in the rain."

Things seemed to be working out for her too conveniently… until she realized they were standing in front of the Turtle Game Shop.  So, she had just made an accurate guess based on what she knew about them.  "Jounouchi.  I was just looking for you."  He seemed to be mildly amused at the situation, the cocky bastard.  "Do you remember what I told you the other day?"

"About the crazy phone-stalker guy?"  He shuddered.  "Yeah, I remember."

"Listen, you can't tell Yuugi anything about that."  She knew he didn't understand; she could see the confusion in his eyes.  He didn't have to understand, just as long as he listened to her.  She really did not have time to tell him, and besides, if she told him anything else, Yuugi's life was forfeit.  "Jounouchi," she warned, "if you love him, you will say nothing to him of that conversation."  She hoped the tone of her voice would get her message across.  This was a dangerous game they were playing, and only she knew how exactly how deadly it was.  "Do you understand?"

"Not really, but I can promise not to say anything to him."  She sighed in relief; that was all she really needed to know.  The rain started coming down harder and Jounouchi looked longingly towards the door.  When he turned back to her, she could see the trace of fear in his eyes.  "Do you want to come inside for a bit and get out of this rain?"

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around her chest as she took a step back.  "No, I have somewhere else I have to be."  She only wished that were true, but there was something unnerving about the entire conversation.  She felt as if someone was watching her.

He shrugged; she had probably confused him too much anyway.  "Well, I guess I'll see you on Friday."

She nodded numbly, turning as he retreated into the safety of the store.  She didn't know where she was going to go, but she need to get out of the rain and away from the sight of whatever was watching her.  There was only one place she knew where she could feel safe.  She started to walk off and after she had gone a good distance from the store, she heard a click from her left followed by a bright flash of light.

~ I do believe I get more and more evil as I get older.  Now, I know I haven't been here as often as I should and I probably don't deserve it but reviews would be greatly appreciated.  

On another note, if you are a fan of my writing you can catch clips and updates of my original writing on my livejournal.  If you are a fan, it is most definitely worth checking out.  Any stories I had planned on making originals of one day will now cease in their fanfiction form.  This story is not affected.  Affected stories include Invincible, and Love's Freedom at the moment.  However, I will also continue Love's Freedom in fanfic form for those who prefer that.  I know some people read it mainly for the Seto/Jounouchi.  If that's not you, clips of the original work will eventually show up on my livejournal as well.  If you want to know what it's about, read the first three chapters on here.  I certainly recommend it to those of you who aren't squeamish.  It's my personal favorite.

Last note, I am currently searching for a beta reader for this fic and possibly some other fics as well.  If you would like to volunteer, send me an e-mail and I'll consider your offer.


End file.
